Do You Believe
by peppymint
Summary: TV 'Verse Kirmani has a run in of the supernatural kind. Fortunately Harry is there to pull his butt out of the fire.


_I do not own the Dresden Files_

_Probably just as well_

_Butcher is a way better writer than me_

**Do You Believe**

Kirmani ran. The young man wasn't quite sure what he was running from. He only knew that he, she, it? Anyway, the thing had shrugged off an entire clip of bullets and just kept coming. He had lost his gun shortly after that. How he was going to explain that to his superiors Sid didn't know. Assuming of course, that he survived this.

The cop's breath came in fast gasps and the fingers of his gun hand gave off a painful throb with every step, but he didn't dare stop to look back. Kirmani very nearly screamed when a strong hand clamped over his shoulder, hoisting him off the ground with little effort. Then, he was flying through the air. A grunt of pain escaped Sid's lips as he slammed into the alley wall before dropping to the ground. Desperately the brunette shook his head, trying to regain his senses.

He wasn't fast enough. Something slammed into his side, flipping him over. For the first time Kirmani got a good look at his pursuer. Dark eyes went wild with fear as he tried to scramble backwards. It was a monster. Blindly the cop fumbled in the darkness, his good hand clamping over a rock that he threw at the other. It just bounced off. What was this thing?

The red-eyed creature only laughed and licked its lips, making no effort to hide the sharp fangs. It had been a long time since it had been free to transverse the material realm. Since it had tasted human flesh. It took another step forward. Then the demon was the one flying through the air.

A tall figure stepped between Kirmani and his attacker, protecting the downed man. Sid found himself staring at a familiar duster. He blinked, eyes gradually coming into focus as he looked up at his rescuer. "D-Dresden," he stuttered. Harry didn't even look at him; his focus was elsewhere.

A deep growl escaped the demon's throat as it rolled to its feet, red eyes narrowing as it took in its new opponent. "Wizard," it hissed.

"Demon," Harry returned mockingly. "And now that we've gotten to know each other why don't you just toddle back to where you came from." Despite his devil may care attitude the wizard's grip on his staff tightened; he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Demons, even ones as weak as this one, were a nasty business.

A dark gaze moved between the two humans, running through its options. "Why do you oppose me wizard?" the demon asked softly. "I have no quarrel with you. Just walk away." It swayed side to side hypnotically, trying to persuade the other to its way of thinking.

Harry snorted. "Not a chance." The other's non-threatening demeanor didn't fool him in the slightest.

"Is it really worth it to defy me?" words dripped of the figure's seemingly silver tongue. "A century and you will still be in your prime," red eyes glanced at Kirmani briefly before dismissing him. "But the mortal, he will be nothing but dust."

"So?" the wizard drawled.

"You are so much better than him wizard. You have powers he could never dream of." The demon was starting to get frustrated. "Why do you protect him?"

"Because I'm human," the wizard said flatly. "And for the record, his life is worth just as much as mine."

"So be it," it whispered. Then the demon was moving; a stream of red-black fire shooting from one palm.

Harry was ready for it. With a thought his shield deployed, protecting not only him, but Kirmani as well. He would have preferred to dodge but he couldn't. The cop would be helpless without him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he shoved the flames back. They rebounded on their creator, forcing the demon to retreat a few steps.

The wizard took the opportunity to go on the offensive. He couldn't let the demon regain its balance. _"Gravitas," _he chantedsoftly, focusing his power into the ground.

Inhuman eyes widened as the demon froze. It couldn't move. Something was holding it down. Its mouth opened to ask for mercy. Perhaps the promise of a favor would appease the other. It didn't get that far.

"_Fuego!" _Harry snarled. A bolt of energy slammed into the demon, blasting its corporal form out of existence. Once he was certain it was gone the wizard relaxed, turning back to face Kirmani.

The cop's face was a pasty white. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded hoarsely.

The wizard shrugged. "Magic." It was an answer he had given many times before. Maybe this time Kirmani would actually believe him.

Sid didn't answer. He was too busy shaking. Besides, magic didn't exist. He wasn't quite sure what he had seen, but it couldn't have been magic, and Dresden wasn't a wizard. Right?

Harry sighed, reaching down to pull the other man to his feet. "Come on Kirmani, let's get you home."

_DYBDYBDYB_

_Someday I will write one from Harry's pov_

_But that's a ways down the list_

_Hope you all enjoyed it_

_And don't forget to review_


End file.
